1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pillar joint structure for an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the use of aluminum for structural members of a vehicle body has been considered as one means for reducing the weight of a vehicle. A frame structure shown in FIG. 4 is one type of frame structure adopted for passenger vehicles. A front pillar 112 and a center pillar 113 as a pillar of an automotive vehicle are joined to a side sill 111, respectively, at lower end portions thereof
In joining the pillars to the side sill as described above, for instance, the lower end of the front pillar (center pillar) is butt welded to the side sill so that the both members are integrated with each other as part of a frame structure. However, there remains a risk that a strength sufficient to protect against a side collision cannot be obtained by butt welding the center pillar to the side sill only where the former abuts with the latter.